Sailor Battles
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: This is a old fanfic I did a year ago. Some of ya might remeber "Sailor Battles". All the Sailor Senshi don't like having Usagi as the leader. So what do they do? Fight each other to see who's worthly to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi!
1. Default Chapter

6:40 PM 11/12/03:Start of Sailor Battles my disclamer:Plese dont flame me if one of fave senshi get defeated in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. All oher anime TV Shows video games etc are copyrighted to their creators. Some other people place and stuff I made up. Rated PG-13. The Next time I do a Sailor Senshi Vs Sailor Senshi fic, I take a vote in who would win pre round. This is kinda like a parody fic of the Sailor Moon fighting game(Only relese in Japan,but around the world you can now donwload video games) Sailor Moon Super S. Also THe Senshi have moves that I made up and a new tranformation and weapons Salior Battles Chp 1:The Quest of Becoming the New Leader  
  
Oh yeah,to thoes who dont know here the tranlation of the Senshi names  
  
Usagi--Serena/Sailor Moon Ami--Amy/Sailor Mercury Rei--Raye Mokoto--Lita/Sailor Juptor Minako--Mina/Sailor Venus Chibi-Usa--Reni/Sailor Chibi-Moon or Sailor Mini Moon Huruka--Amara/Sailor Uranus Michiru--Mihell--Sailor Neptune Setsuna--Trisa/Sailor Pluito Hotaru(CloverWave kept her Japaness name during their tranlation)Sailor Saturn Senshis is tranlated to Soider or Fighter(one of them)  
  
One day all the Sailor Senshi was hanging out together. After defeating alot of people like Queen Berly,The Black Moon family,Dr.Tomoe and the Heart Snachers and many more other people like King Bowser,Slade with the help of the Teen Titans, Magentto with the help of the X-Men and many of super villains you can only find in crossover fanfiction and other junk, the world was at peace once again.The Senshis was boarded(Cant spell good) and the wanted to do something fun. Like have a street fight around Tokyo to become the new leader of the Sailor Senshi. This was Chibi-Usa idea. Usagi was mad.  
  
Usagi:"What the hell? Why should we fight just to became to be the new leader of the Senshis. This is not fair!!! WWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!(She start to cry like a baby)  
  
Huruka:"Comee on Moonface girl. It might be fun."  
  
Rei:"Yeah, we dont need a crybaby for a leader."  
  
Mokoto:"And all the fighting could improve your powers."  
  
Usagi:"That easy for you 3 to say, the 3 of you girls take marshel arts. You have a chane in beating the rest of us."  
  
Bsnow:And dont forget that Hotaru,Setsuna, and Huruka have weapons.  
  
Usagi:"Damn the author right."  
  
Bsnow:But dont you and Chibi-Usa have the Moon Raiper,that a sword and swords are weapon."  
  
Usagi:"Oh yeah, but Hotaru have the power of 1:Heal herself and her wounds and 2:destory the world. and 3:destory me."  
  
Hotaru:"Yeah and...?"  
  
Usagi:"This is a bad thing for me."  
  
Minako:"Come on."  
  
Usagi:"Well..okay. It might be fun ,but any way if I do beat all of ya,then I still the leader."  
  
Chibi-Usa, but I doing the smart thing,joining the winning team, the Outer Senshi  
  
Usagi:"WAHT?! Why you would join the Outer Senshi? Your a Inner Senshi"  
  
Chibi-Usa:"Because they're stonger then the Inner,and to make more thing better for the fight, the person who in the Inner or Outer Senshi,then that group will take most control over the both Senshis.  
  
Usagi:"Oh I see. You wanted to be with your girlfriend Hotaru. I always knew both you girl were lesbian no offese Huruka and Michiru.Chibi, No wonder I hered moaning in your bedroom the other night when Hotaru came over to our house.  
  
Hotaru and Chibi-Usa started to blush a deep red.  
  
Bsnow:So it decied then, all of ya senshi will fight to become the next leader,will, I draw lots to who will fight. Usagi number is 1, Ami is 2,Rei is 3,Mokoto is 4,Minako is 5 Chibi-Usa is 6,Huruka is 7,Michiru is 8,Setsuna is 9,and Hotaru is 10. Now I do the drawing of who fight who.  
  
Rei:"Do it seem odd that the number the author gave us is the order we first got our powers."  
  
Usagi:"Yeah it does but the baka author better not mess this up."  
  
Bsnow:I heard that. But here the the line up.  
  
Bsnow:First Match:Number 2 and 8.Ami and Michiru  
  
Ami:"So its Ice Vs Water?"  
  
Bsnow:Second Match:10 and 3. Hotaru Vs Rei  
  
Rei:"Damn I screw. Fighting the Senshi of death."  
  
Bsnow:Third match is 1 Vs 6. Usagi Vs Chibi-Usa  
  
Hotaru:"Whoa! The mother vs her own kid."  
  
Chibi-Usa:"No shit Sherlock Tomoe."  
  
Usagi:"So it my daughter fighting me. How fK up that is. That like child abuse. BSNOW YOU BETTER CHANGE THE FIGHT LINEUP"  
  
Bsnow(Haves a ringing in his ear)Damn girl. Not so load. Anyways if you dont fight Chibi-Usa,your DQ. And I not talking about Dairy Queen. But fourth match is 8 Vs 5 Setsuna vs Minkato.  
  
Setsuna:"You know what, time dont wait up on love. And since Bloneds have the most fun but they are also dumb, I will win."  
  
Minako:"HEY!"  
  
Usagi:"I was offened by that remark Setsuna."  
  
Author Note:I was not trying to offend any1 who is blond.  
  
Bsnow:And the last match is Motoko and Huruka.  
  
Usagi:"Okay now lets get this fight on tomorrow."  
  
Others:"Okay."  
  
So now its set, the Sailor Senshi would have a one on one battle to become the next leader.  
  
----------------------------------------------END OF CHPTOR 1-  
Next chp. Mercury Vs Neptune. I give ya a clue who wins, one of them have blue hair. HA! HA! HA! Both of them have blue hair. HA! 


	2. Sailor Battl: Fight 1

9:17 AM 11/15/03:Start of Fight 1: Sailor Merucy Vs Sailor Neptune. The Sailor Battles chp 2 my disclamer:Plese dont flame me if one of fave senshi get defeated in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. All oher anime TV Shows video games etc are copyrighted to their creators. Some other people place and stuff I made up. Rated PG-13. The Next time I do a Sailor Senshi Vs Sailor Senshi fic, I take a vote in who would win pre round. This is kinda like a parody fic of the Sailor Moon fighting game(Only relese in Japan,but around the world you can now donwload video games) Sailor Moon Super S. Also THe Senshi have moves that I made up and a new tranformationand weapons. Also,in this fic there are some palces where the Senshis are fighting that I took from the Sailor Moon Super S fighting game stages  
  
Sailor Battles Fight 1:Merucry Vs Neptune  
  
The next day Neptune and Mercury was on a high rise building rooftop Behinde the girl was the Death Moon Cirus up in the sky(Author Note:This is Sailor Mercury's stage on Sailor Moon Super S.)  
  
Sailor Neptune:"You really think you can defeat me. HA! I going to turn up the tide on you."  
  
Sailor Mercury:"Back when The Z Fighters,the Mario Bros,and we was training in the Hyper Time Chamber? Will, I have improve and incress my ice and water skills a lot. So you will have a heck of a battle on you hand when you are fighting me."  
  
Bsnow:Okay ladies, here the rules. There is only 3 knock down rules,like in boxing. IF you hit the ground 3 times,you lose. If you get knock of the area,you DQ. If you fall on the ground, once I count to 10, you loes. If you lose consius, you loes. Okay readly....GO!!!  
  
Sailor Merucry:"SHINE AUQA ILLOUSHIN!"  
  
The water hit Neptune, but Neptune was not even hurt.  
  
Neptune:"Huh, I thought you knew that I the water Senshi. I can take water.DEEP SUBMEGER!"  
  
Sailor Merucy got hit by the water and almost was knock off the roof top.  
  
Sailor Merury:"Darn she strong.I need to be seathly. I know,SHABON SPARY!(AKA Merucy Bubble Blast.)  
  
The bubbles cause a huge fog around them.  
  
Sailor Neptune:"Damn,I cant see."  
  
Sailor Merucy's voice:"AQUA MIRAGE!!!"  
  
A huge wave of water hit Sailor Neptune and she hit the ground.  
  
Bsnow:Okay,Neptune is on the ground,1...2...3...4...5... oh wait Neptune is get up.  
  
Sailor Neptune:"The fog is clearing up. Now I see you.(She took out her auaq mirror thing whatyouchait)SUBMERINE RELEFCT!!!  
  
A huge wave of water hit Sailor Merucry and knock her cold.  
  
Bsnow:Whoa. Ami is KO. That means Sailor Neptune is the winner and go on to the 2nd set round of this tourenment.  
  
Neptune:"You see Ami, the Outer Senshis are stonger then the Inners.:  
  
Bsnow:"Okay next fight is Sailor Saturn VS Sailor Mars.  
  
Son Gokou:My money is on Sailor Saturn.  
  
Bsnow:Hey Gokou. I bet my money on Sailor Saturn too.  
  
Sailor Mars:What about me?  
  
Bsnow:You got no chance in beating Hotaru.  
  
Son Gokou:Yeah,Sailor Saturn power level is almost near Vegeta and I when we fuse into Gogeta.  
  
Bsnow:Sailor Mars power is around 2,500 unless she went to her Super or Entral Senshi stage.  
  
NEXT ROUND Sailor Saturn VS Sailor Mars 


	3. Sailor Battle: Fight 2

5:21 AM 11/16/03:Start of Fight 2 of the Sailor Battles, Saturn Vs Mars.  
my disclamer:Plese dont flame me if one of fave senshi get defeated in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. All oher anime TV Shows video games etc are copyrighted to their creators. Some other people place and stuff I made up. Rated PG-13. The Next time I do a Sailor Senshi Vs Sailor Senshi fic, I take a vote in who would win pre round. This is kinda like a parody fic of the Sailor Moon fighting game(Only relese in Japan,but around the world you can now donwload video games) Sailor Moon Super S. Also THe Senshi have moves that I made up and a new tranformationand weapons. Also,in this fic there are some palces where the Senshis are fighting that I took from the Sailor Moon Super S fighting game stages.  
  
Fight 2 Sailor Saturn VS Mars Specail Guest,Son Gokou from Dragon Ball/Z/GT  
  
Bsnow:And we're back with this fic. Joining me today is Son Gokou.  
  
Son Gokou:Hey.  
  
Bsnow:Okay lets go to the fight!  
  
Son Gokou:Oh yeah!  
  
Later that day,after Sailor Neptune had defeated Sailor Merucy, it was Hotaru and Rei time to fight. Hotaru wanted to fight at Mistrees 9 old thorne room. Rei attpect. So Hotaru and Rei was at Dr.Tomoe's labs and wlaking to Mistrees 9 Thorne Room. Bsnow was already there sitting in Mistress 9 thorne while Son Gokou was above Bsnow head.  
  
Bsnow:All right ladies here the rules.Hotaru,no destorying the Earth in any way, Rei,dont set this place on fire. Hotaru,for everyone sake plese dont turn back to Mistrees 9 . if you fall down 3 times,you DQ, if you fall on the ground you got til the count of 10 to get up,if you lose consius, you lose. Also killing can also get you DQ. And Mars it no use killing Hotaru because she can come back to life.  
  
Son Gokou:Readly...FIGHT!  
  
Hotaru:"SATURN STAR POWER!!!!"  
  
Rei:"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
Bsnow:Okay,we all know Saturn gonna win. But I betting...$2000 on Saturn.  
  
Gokou:"I betting $10,000."  
  
Mars:"Mars Fire Surround!"  
  
Saturn just stands there and get hit by the fire.  
  
Gokou:Damn,Sailor Saturn just take the flames.  
  
Mars:"Whoa,one hit."  
  
Sailor Saturn:"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! You think that can stop me? Think again.I can heal myself. This fight is useless for you to win"(She heal herself.)  
  
Sailor Mars:"If you do heal your self,that would drain some of you enegry, then you would faint. So I going to keep attacking you until you use up all you enegery,after that you will faint then I be the winner because you had lose consius."  
  
Sailor Saturn:"Baka, when I had heal my self in the past,I would fainted. But this was before I was even Sailor Saturn or Mistrees 9. That was one reason that I use to faint alot. So I didnt lose any enegery in healing my self. Now can we go on with this fight?"  
  
Saturn got out her Glaive and starts to run up to Mars blade first. Mars had setp outta the way but Saturn had slash some of Mars hair off."  
  
Mars:"My hair! You stupid bitch! You cut off half of my hair."  
  
Saturn:"Man, am I fighting Super Saiyan 3 or 4 Gokou,Usagi or who. I wonder how she like her hair cut like like mines? Well screw that. Death Reborn..."  
  
Bsnow:Oh FK!!! You are appose to defeat Mars,not kill everybody in this world!  
  
Son Gokou:Yeah! Save the destorying the world for when if Mistrees 9 returns,  
  
Saturn:"Sorry. But anyways Glaive Surprise!!!  
  
Rei:"Crap.  
  
Mars got hit by the Glaive Surpires.  
  
Mars:"Damn you Tomoe. MARS ARROW SNPIER!!!"  
  
Mars shot out a lot of flirely arrow. Saturn put up a Silent Wall. Mars had use up all of her engery.  
  
Saturn:"Good-bye Rei!"  
  
Saturn ran up to Mars and starts to beat the hell outta Mars. Sailor Saturn then finshin Rei off with a Glaive Surprise. Mars was knock out  
  
Bsnow:And Mars is KO. Sailor Saturn is the winner. Trunks where my money?  
  
Trunks:(Teleported to the room)"Damn it. I thought Rei was gonna win. She so cute."  
  
Pan:"HEY!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------End of Fight 2-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Fight: Usagi Vs Chibi-Usa 


	4. Sailor Battle: Fight 3

6:14 PM 11/17/03:Start of Fight 3 of The Sailor Battles,Moon VS Chibi-Moon my disclamer:Plese dont flame me if one of fave senshi get defeated in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. All oher anime TV Shows video games etc are copyrighted to their creators. Some other people place and stuff I made up. Rated PG-13. The Next time I do a Sailor Senshi Vs Sailor Senshi fic, I take a vote in who would win pre round. This is kinda like a parody fic of the Sailor Moon fighting game(Only relese in Japan,but around the world you can now donwload video games) Sailor Moon Super S. Also THe Senshi have moves that I made up and a new tranformationand weapons. Also,in this fic there are some palces where the Senshis are fighting that I took from the Sailor Moon Super S fighting game stages.  
  
Fight 3 of the Sailor Battles Moon VS Chibi-Moon The next day,after the defeat of Sailor Mars by the hand...errr I mean Glaive of Sailor Saturn, it was time for Chibi-Usa and Usagi to fight. But USagi kept on messing with Bsnow,how this fight was unfair.  
  
Usagi:"Damn you Bsnow. Cancel this fight. I dont want to fight my furture daughter!"  
  
Bsnow:What ever. You two know the rules.  
  
Usagi:"God! Moon Comsic Power!!!"  
  
Chibi-Usa:"Moon Crirs Power!"  
  
Chibi-Usa tranfrom into Chibi-Moon and Usagi tranfrom into Sailor Moon.  
  
Bsnow:Okay! Readlly...FIGHT!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon:"This is gonna be so easy. Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Moon took off her tiara off her forehaed and thorw it towards Chibi-Moon. Chibi-Moon had step outta the way of the tiara.The tiara went back at Chibi-Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon:"Tiara, trap Chibi-Usa!"  
  
The tiara open wide and went over Chibi-Moon body and trap Chibi-Moon.  
  
Chibi-Moon:"Ugh! I cant move."  
  
Sailor Moon:"Okay!(She got out her Moon Wand)Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!"  
  
Chibi-Moon got hit and hurt.  
  
Chibi-Moon:"UGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Twinkle Yell!!!!"  
  
A ghostly image of Pegaus(No not from Yu-Gi-Oh) appared and hit Sailor Moon. The tiara relese it hold on Chibi-Moon.  
  
Chibi-Moon:"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
Chibi-Moon aims her Chibi Moon Wand at Sailor Moon, but the heart fell on the ground.  
  
Chibi-Moon:"Eeeerrrrrr....., forget this I need some help. Yeah,I should turn back to Black Lady."  
  
Bsnow:Nope, no truning to any other person.  
  
Sailor Moon:"Sorry Chibi-Moon,but I still going to be the leader.Remeber my new tranformation. MEGA MOON POWER!!!!  
  
Chibi-Moon:"Oh crap! I give up!"  
  
Bsnow:All right,Small Lady gives up. The winner is Sailor Moon. Oh yeah she had reasons to give up. Mega Sailor Moon have the power leval of a Super Saiyenjin 3. Chibi-Moon would had got the hell beat outta her.(Author Note: I made up the Mega Senshis.)  
  
Gotenks:Yeah that right.  
  
Bsnow:Oh what up Gotenks."  
  
Gotenks:Nothing much.  
  
Bsnow:Well here the next match up.  
  
Gotenks:All right the fouth match is Sailor Pluto VS Sailor Venus.  
  
Gotenks and Bsnow:Until next time, see ya! 


	5. Sailor Battle Fight 4

6:49 PM 11/18/03:Start of Fight 4 of the Sailor Battles,Sailor Pluto vs Sailor Venus  
  
my  
  
disclamer:Plese dont flame me if one of fave senshi get defeated in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. All oher anime TV Shows video games etc are copyrighted to their creators. Some other people place and stuff I made up. Rated PG-13. The Next time I do a Sailor Senshi Vs Sailor Senshi fic, I take a vote in who would win pre round. This is kinda like a parody fic of the Sailor Moon fighting game(Only relese in Japan,but around the world you can now donwload video games) Sailor Moon Super S. Also THe Senshi have moves that I made up and a new tranformation and weapons. Also,in this fic there are some palces where the Senshis are fighting that I took from the Sailor Moon Super S fighting game stages.  
  
Fight 4 of the Sailor BattlesSailor Pluto VS Sailor Venus Specail Guests:Roderick(AKA X) and Gotenks from Dragon Ball Z/GT  
  
Bsnow:And we're back with the Sailor Battles. And with me tonight is a friend of mines, Roderick!  
  
Roderick:What up. Ya can call me X.  
  
Bsnow:And the other dude with me is Gotenks.  
  
Gotens:Hey.  
  
Bsnow:So, you you think who win?  
  
Roderick:It dont matter to be, I like all the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Gotenks:I gotta go with Sailor Pluto  
  
Bsnow:Yeah, I gotta go with(ALA Chibi-Usa's voice)Puu too. Well, this fight is near the Space-Time Door up in the sky.  
  
Roderick:Yeah, and who ever loses gets force to the Space-Time Door and is trap in the past for their rest of their damn life.  
  
Bsnow:Heh heh heh, he just joking. Now, on with the fight.  
  
Gotenks:Here the rule:Setsuna, dont send anyone here back or forward to time. And the rules of the last matches are still in effect in this fight.  
  
Bsnow:And here our lovely ladies.First the long green haired 3rd cute Outer Senshi, the Senshi of Time and Space Sailor Pluto!  
  
Setsuna walks near the middle of the area and took out her tranformation rod  
  
Setsuna:"PLUTO STAR POWER!!!"Setsuna tranform to Sailor Pluto.  
  
Bsnow:Yeah! Its a good thing DiC nor Cloverwave is here! Setsuna is hoooooot!!!  
  
Roderick:Or Setsuna tranforming would had been cut or have her flashing white.  
  
Gotenks:(Do a wolf whistle)OHHHHHH YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH(He starts to have a nosebleed)This is how we should have saw the Senshi tranform, naked!!!  
  
Sailor Pluto was blushing but also piss in what the guys were saying. She had gotten her Time Space Rod and hold it like it was a baseball bat.  
  
Sailor Pluto:"DAMN YOU HENTAIS PREVERTS TAKE THIS!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Pluto had hit the boys hard on their head.  
  
Bsnow:OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Roderick:Damn girl!  
  
Gotenks:I can take pain like you two.  
  
Bsnow:That because you a Saiyenjin. But anyways lets bring out Minako. The Senshi of Love!!!  
  
Minkako went up to Sailor Pluto.  
  
Minako:VENUS STAR POWER!!!!  
  
Minako tranform into Sailor Venus. The boys didnt said nothing.  
  
Roderick:Okay....readly....FIGHT!!!  
  
Sailor Pluto:"Well, Venus this fight wont take long. Deadly Screm!"  
  
Sailor Venus:"Oh yeah, Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
The Deadly Screm and Love and Beauty Shoc hit each other. The Deadly Screm destory The Love Beauty and Shock.  
  
Pluto:"Charons Cyclone!"  
  
Venus:"Venus Love Chain Encirlce!"  
  
Pluto:"HA! I fake the Chorns Cyclone. TAKE THIS BITCH!"  
  
Pluto ran up to Venus very fast and starts to hit Venus with her staff very hard. Venus was hurting bad.  
  
Venus:"UGGGHHHHHH!!!! Take this!"  
  
She slam her Venus Love Chain Encircle on the ground very hard that is cause a expoldshion to come up from the ground. Pluto was hit by it and fell on the ground.  
  
Gotenks:Pluto is down. Lets start the count down.1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8  
  
Sailor Pluto very weakly got up.  
  
Roderick:Wait, Pluto about to get up.  
  
Sailor Pluto:"Shit.I need to finshin her off, by using my new attack.  
  
Bsnow:New attack? I wonder what is it.  
  
Venus:"Damn,I use up all of my engery to cause that exspoion."  
  
Sailor Pluto:"Take this!(She aims her Time Space rod towards )Space Blast!!!  
  
A huge ki blast came out of Pluto Space Time staff. It hit Venus and knock her out.  
  
Bsnow:Knock out!"  
  
Roderick:And your winner...  
  
Gotenks:Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto.  
------------------------------------------end of Fight 4-  
Next fight:5 Juptior VS Uranus 


	6. Sailor Battles Fight 5

6:50 PM 11/22/03:Start of Fight 5 of the Sailor Battles:Uranus VS Juptor my  
  
disclamer:Plese dont flame me if one of fave senshi get defeated in this story. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. All oher anime TV Shows video games etc are copyrighted to their creators. Some other people place and stuff I made up. Rated PG-13. The Next time I do a Sailor Senshi Vs Sailor Senshi fic, I take a vote in who would win pre round. This is kinda like a parody fic of the Sailor Moon fighting game(Only relese in Japan,but around the world you can now donwload video games) Sailor Moon Super S. Also THe Senshi have moves that I made up and a new tranformation and weapons. Also,in this fic there are some palces where the Senshis are fighting that I took from the Sailor Moon Super S fighting game stages.  
  
Fight 5 of the Sailor Battles(Before the Simi Battles)  
Specail Guest:Roderick(AKA X) and his friend Zero  
  
Bsnow:And we're back with the fifth fight of the Sailor Battles. Also with me again is Roderick!  
  
Roderick:What up !!!  
  
Bsnow:And also his friend,Zero!  
  
Zero:Hey ya!  
  
Bsnow:Now we're at Bsnow's anime and cartoon racetrack which I created for one of my next fics that coming soon.But its close for the Huruka aka Sailor Uranus VS Mokoto aka Sailor Juptior fight.  
  
Zero:And you know what Bsnow and I fave senshi is?  
  
Roderick:Will I know,but I not telling ya.  
  
Bsnow:Its....Sailor Juptior!Well, Juptior is one of the fave senshi.  
  
Zero:We hoping that Jupitor wins this fight.  
  
Roderick:Yeah seeing how I bet on Juptior to win.  
  
Bsnow:Well,sparks are gonna fly and the World is gonna be Shacking in tonight fight.  
  
Zero:Seeing how Jupitor is the most powerful Inner Senshi and Uranus is the most powerful Outer Senshi,this match may be great.  
  
Roderick:Wait a sec, is the Outer Senshi are the mos powerful of the all the Senshis?  
  
Bsnow:Yes,so maybe Uranus gonna win? I dun know but here comes our victims...errrr I mean fighters.  
  
Huruka walks towards the millde of the race track  
  
Huruka:"URANUS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
After Huruka tranform,Motoko came out.  
  
Motoko:"JUPITOR STAR POWER!!!"  
  
Mokoto tranfrom into Sailor Jupitor  
  
Bsnow:Here the rules. Dont destory ANY of my trick out old school cars in the race track. Huruka if you see any woman,dont try to make a move of them. All the rules in the last fight still are in effect.  
  
Zero:Alright,readly...  
  
Roderick:GO!  
  
Bsnow(Rings a wrestling stlye bell)  
  
Jupitor:"Well, going to finshin this fight as soon it had started.LIGHTING STRIKE!!!!  
  
Roderick:Wow! Jupitor Lighting Strike is fast!  
  
Zero:It have very high power!  
  
Bsnow:If it hits Huruka,then Huruka may be 'shock' that she lose to a Inner Senshi.  
  
Her whole arm turn into a huge thunder flash and she ran up to Uranus, trying to punch her with the Lighting Stirke, but Uranus step outta the way and put her right leg out. Jupitor trip over Uranus' leg and fell hard on the grond.  
  
Uranus:"Nice move,but I way faster then you. Watch this!"  
  
Uranus run up to Jupitor very fast and stuck her with a fury of punches and kicks. Then Uranus had did a back filp kicking Lita in the face.Then Uranus grab Jupitor and turn her upsider down in what it look like the Tombstone Pivedriver.Uranus did a very high jump in the air and starts to spin very fast. But while the were crashing, Jupitor flip over, cuaeing to reverse Uranus Tombstone pivedriver.The girls crash on the ground caseing a huge explotion.  
  
Bsnow:Damn!  
  
Zero:Both Senshi crash on the ground causeing a quake wave of some sorts.  
  
Roderick:You know their dead.  
  
When the smoke clear,both girls was on the ground knock out.  
  
Zero:Here the count down. If both girls dont get up,there both DQ. 1...2...3...4...5... oh wait,what the hell? Both girls are getting up!  
  
Juptior and Uranus,very weak gets up.  
  
Uranus:"Wanna prove you are a real Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Jupitor:"Yeah."  
  
Uranus:"Draw out you weapon.(She brung out the Space Sword)  
  
Jupitor:Who was really drawing a picture of her weapon,the Lighting Rod Bo Staff(I made that up) she shows it to Huruka."You like?  
  
UranusSweat dropped"THAT NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU BAKA!!!I mean get out you damn fking weapon and fight me!!!"WORLD SHACKING!!!"  
  
THe orb the World Shaking hits and almost destoryed one of Bsnow's car, which was the Pimpmoble that Austin Power's. Bsnow was mad.  
  
Bsnow:OHHHH fk!!!! Austin Powers is not gonna me happy with me.(He gets out his cell phone)Hello AP? Yeah....ummm do you wanna go out with Sailor Venus?  
  
Austin Powers(On cell phone)Yeah baby that shagadelic baby. I do that in you next fic.(He hangs up)  
  
Bsnow:Okay.Ummm race track crew, fix up Austin Pimpmoble right away.  
  
Race Track Crew dudes:Yes sir.  
  
Bsnow:Okay now where was we?Oh yeah the fight.  
  
Juptior:"Okay!(She gets out the Lighting Rod Bo Staff)  
  
Uranus:"Come on!"  
  
Jupitor and Uranus starts to fight with their weapons for 10 mins until Jupitor dug her staff on the ground(Well really on the very bottem of the tip of the staff)  
  
Uranus:"What the hell?"  
  
Zero:What the hell is right.  
  
Roderick:New attack?  
  
Bsnow:I think, or she quiting the match.  
  
Uranus:"What are you doing bitch?"  
  
Juptior:"Watch this.JUPITOR THUNDER CRUSH!!!"  
  
A huge ki thunder bust out of the rod and hits Huruka who was screaming very loud. Huruka then was knock out.  
  
Roderick:And Lita's is the winner.  
  
Bsnow:Well it was 'shocking'  
  
Zero:Bad pun.  
  
Bsnow:(sacrcasted)Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny.  
  
Zero:Well I gone.(He teleports)  
  
Roderick:See ya!(Teleports as well)  
  
Bsnow:Okay now here the semi finals line up

Sailor Neptune Vs. Sailor Saturn

Sailor Moon Vs. Sailor Pluto

Winner of the Sailor Moon Vs. Sailor Pluto match fights Sailor Juptior


	7. Semi Battle 1: Hotaru Vs Michiru

2:22 PM 12/23/03:Start of Sailor Battles:Semi Rounds. 1st semi fight:Neptune VS Saturn

disclamer:You should know by now. Sailor Battles Fight 6 and 1st round of the Semi battleSaturn VS Neptune Specail Guest:Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Uranus and Mistress 9 Warning to Mistress Nine fans: Some Mistress Nine bashing.  
  
Bsnow:Welcome back to the Sailor Battles:Semi rounds. The last 5 fights were great,but now things are getting more better and badder. Were on my new ship deck,the S.S Bsnow Let's go on with our first semi round fight, Sailor Saturn VS Sailor Neptune. Also today with me are Hotaru best friend Chibi-Mooncoughs'thebratoftheSailorSenshis'coughcough.  
  
Chibi-Moon:Word up, G? 

Bsnow and the others sweatdroped. "My god, Chibi-Usa, dont ever do that again, you wrothless pink spore. By the way, no one dont say that shit anymore." Bsnow said.

Chibi-Usa:"Sorry."  
  
Bsnow: "Anyway, We also have the wind Senshi, and the lover of Sailor Neptune Haruka Tenoh AKA Sailor Uranus"

Uranus: "Hey ya." She wave  
  
Bsnow:"And the evil alter ego of Hotaru, Mistrees Bitch I mean Mistress Nine, I just playin"  
  
Mistrees 9 was a bit mad in what Bsnow said. "If you value your life, you have better been playing." She replyed  
  
Bsnow:" Yeah, whatever. Anyway lets bring on the fighters."  
  
Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune walk near the fighting area. They look at each other and bowed. Mistress Nine walk up to the fighters. She tried to attack Sailor Saturn but was almost stabbed to death by the death Senshi's Silent Glaive.  
  
Mistrees 9:"Alright, you whores know the rules." She said, lauging a bit. Both Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune slapped Mistress Nine. "Oww, okay, I'm sorry. Ready...FIGHT!!!" M9 yelled, raising her arm up and chopping the air, starting the match. Sailor Satur and Neptune looked at each other, wondering who will make the first move. Sailor Saturn grin.  
  
Saturn:"Senshi Teleport!" Sailor Saturn's body started to flash a shade of purple, then she had teleported.  
  
"Huh, where's she do?" Sailor Neptune said, looking around her. "Did Taru-chan just used the Senshi Teleport?" A confued Sailor Uranus asked. "I thought you needed at least five Sailor Senshi to preform the Sailor Teleport." Chibi-Moon said. "It's an alternet universe fanfiction. Get use to it." Mistress Nine. 

"Where is Saturn-chan?" Sailor Neptune asked, looking around her. She had felt somthing behide her. "I'm right behide you, Michiru-mama." Sailor Saturn' voice was heared. Sailor Saturn reapped behide Sailor Neptune. The auqa senshi tried to catch Sailor Saturn by surprise by roundhouse kicking her daughter. Sailor Saturn saw this coming and ducked. While Sailor Saturn was on the ground, she had triped Sailor Neptune with the Silent Glaive. Neptune had fell down, but soon got up and back away from Sailor Saturn a good 15 feet.  
  
Sailor Neptune had raised her arms and started to form aqua ki."Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled as she thorw her attack towards Sailor Saturn  
  
"Seeing that we are surrounding by water and the Sailor Neptune is the auqa senshi, do you think she gonna have the edge?" Bsnow asked  
  
"I dont know. All I know that I wanna see that bitch Hotaru lose."  
  
Chibi-Moon:Lets see....hey! Don't call my friend a bitch, you whore!

"Dont call me a whore, you slut!" Mistress Nine said to Chibi-Usa. "Don't call me a slut, you whore." Chibi-Usa replyed. "Dont call me a whore, slut!" Mistress Nine said. "Whore!" "Slut!" "Whore!" "Slut!" "Whore." "Slut." "Whore, whore whore!!!" "Slut! Slut! Slut!" The two girls said as the insulted each other. Chibi-Usa grabed Mistress Nine's arm and bitted down on it. "OWWWWW!!!! You animal!!!" Mistress Nine screamed as she grabed Chibi-Usa's odango and pulled it. "Oww, stop pulling my hair!" Chibi-Usa said as she bit down on Mistress Nine's arm even harder then before. This earned Chibi-Usa's hair getting pulled even more.

A confused and sweat droping Bsnow and Sailor Uranus just looked at the two girls. Even Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn stop fighting to see Mistress Nine Chibi-Usa fight.

Bsnow:"Dammit! Just end this shit! There's a fucking fight going on. The only slut and whore is Mistress Nine, alright. SO STOP FUCKIN' FIGHTING!!!!" He screamed at the girls. Mistress Nine and Chibi-Usa stop fighting. "We're sorry." They both lower their head down in shame.

Anyway, Sailor Neptune is had fired the Deep Submerge at Sailor Saturn. The auqa orb smash into Sailor Saturn and knocking her down on the groud. "Oh, nice Deep Submerge by Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn is down for the count!' Bsnow said as he started the count down.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Sailor Saturn got up. "Oh, it's look like Sailor Saturn is back up on her feet!" Bsnow said as Sailor Saturn stood up.

"Dammit, that hurt." Sailor Saturn said as she point her Silent Glaive towards Sailor Neptune. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" The raven-haired girl scream as a purple engery orb started to form at the tip of the blade of the Glaive. The orb had stop forming and shot out the of the Glaive and was coming towards Sailor Neptune, who dodge out of the way of the path of the Glaive Surprise. Unluckly, the orb was now coming towards Bsnow, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Mistress Nine, all who ran from the incoming engery orb.

"Oh fuck, get outta the way!" Sailor Uranus screamed, she pushed Mistress Nine into the path of the orb. "You tomboyish mother fucker! The hell you did that for?" Mistress Nine said. "Hey, watch out cause here it comes." Chibi-Moon warned Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine had turned around...only to be hit by the Silent Gliave Surprise. "UGGGGHHHAAAA." Mistress Nine said  
as the engery orb slammed into her, cauing her to get knock on the ground. "Dammnit, that hurt!" She screamed as she got up.

"Are you okay M9?" Bsnow ask, helping her get up. "Yeah, I be okay." Mitress Nine said . "AFTER I KICK HOTARU'S BITCH ASS!!!" Mitress Nine yelled as she raise her fist and tried to attack Sailor Saturn. It took Bsnow, Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Uranus to hold back Mitress Nine. "LET ME AT HER!!!! I PROMISE I WON'T TRY TO TAKE OVER HER BODY...I'LL JUST DESTORY IT!!!!" Mitress Nine said in a rage. Sailor Saturn and Neptune just look at her and sweatdropped.

"Heh, heh, heh...even though I missed my real target, at least I got that bitch. Let's fight Michiru-mama" Sailor Saturn said, stirking a really cheesey pose with her Silent Gliave. Sailor Neptune got into a fighting stance. "Alright."

Saturn started to charge at Sailor Neptune, blade of the glaive first. When Sailor Saturn got close to Sailor Neptune, the aqua senshi dodge out of the way and back away from Sailor Saturn. The death senshi just grin as she drop the Silent Gliave. "Let me show you a move I just learned a while back." Sailor Saturn said as she extrended her right arm towards Sailor Neptune. Everyone, including Sailor Neptune look at her in a confuse way. "What are you doing?" Neptune asked. Sailor Saturn didn't say anything. She extrened her index finger and stick up her thumb. Purple ki engery started to surrounded Sailor Saturn's index finger.

"I think...I seen this attack somewhere before." Bsnow said. "It cant be..." Mistress Nine said. Sailor Saturn grin evily as she shouted "SHI GUN!!!"(Death Gun) A purple and blackish engery ray came outta her finger. "Huh, what the....UGGGHHHAAAA!!!" Cried Sailor Neptune as the Shi Gun hit her in her chest, but not really cutting though her chest. Neptune reverted back to Michiru and fell on the ground unconsious.

"And there you have it folks! Sailor Saturn use a new attack call the Shi Gun, which hited Sailor Neptune, knocking her out! Your winner...Sailor Saturn!!!" Bsnow said. Sailor Saturn did a cheesey spin, place the blade of her Silent Glaive on the ground and gave a thumbs up like a cheesy victory pose you see on fighting video games.

"YOU COPYCAT!!! You stole my attack!" Yusuke(From the Yu Yu Hashoku Universe) just pop outta no where and point at Sailor Saturn. Of course, Yusuke was a bit mad because Sailor Saturn stole his infamous Rei Gun(Spirit Gun) attack. "No, I didn't steal you attack. The Rei Gun use spirit and life engery. The Shi gun use death engery." Sailor Saturn said, reverting back to Hotaru. "Whatever." Yusuke justed shugged and somehow teleported, it was weird since Yusuke dont have any telporting skills. Everyone, but for Bsnow and Mistress Nine went back into the ship.Bsnow then reach into his pocket, and pull out his cell phone. He dail a number.  
  
Mistress Nine:"The hell you calling?"  
  
Bsnow:"Yo mama, bitch."  
  
"The fuck you say?", Mistress Nine said, getting a bit piss off. "I just playin." Bsnow told her. "Ya, you better." Mistress Nine reply. "By the way, you didnt anwser my question, who are you calling?" Mistress Nine ask again.  
  
"I'm talkin' to someone about some busseins, so shut the fuck up." Bsnow said. "Anyway, who is the one who brung to back to life for this fanfic anyway? I can always send you back to HFIL. Do you wanna go back to hell?" Bsnow had a therthen tone in his voice. "No, sir." Mistress Nine said. "Yea, you better call me 'sir'!" Bsnow said to Mistress Nine as he turn off his cell phone  
  
Mistress Nine:"Who did you call anyway?"  
  
Bsnow:"You see." He said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
About 5 minutens later, a noise that sounded like a fighter jet was heard. Both Bsnow and Mistress Nine look up in the sky, only to see a guy who was about 5'3, with black, spiky hair. The man had some black pants, a red shirt with a black vest over it.  
  
Mistress Nine:"Huh...Vegita?"  
  
Bsnow:"Naw, it's fuckin Pharoh 90. Of course it's Vegita, you dumb bitch!"  
  
Mistress Nine:"Dont call me a dumb bitch!" Mitress Nine was about to attack Bsnow, until Vegita had landed in fornt of the diamon whore. Vegita had his arms cross, a death look in his eyes, and a evil smirk.  
  
Vegita:"Well, well, what do we have here? Some little bitch who can't use her own powers, so she have to go and take over a body of a girl who is even weaker! I hate people who are soft and weak! They're wrothless!"  
  
Mistress Nine was very pissed off. "FUCK YOU MAN!!!" She screamed at Vegita. "Can't do that. You slept with Prof.Tomoe, I dont wanna get somthing with your little I like to suck on D! ." Vegeta said. Mistress Nine had have it. She threw a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeat just laugh. "Oh my god! That hurt! YOU WEAK BITCH!!!! GGGGRRRRRRHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta started to charge up all of his ki engery. So much that the ship was starting to shake up. Blue lighting started to go thoughout Vegita's body as his hair turn from black to yellow and a bit spiky. "GGGGGRRRRRRHHHHHAAAAA!!!!" Vegita scream as his shirt and vest rip, showing his musclaur body. Red fur started to grow on Vegita's chest, back, and arm and his hair grew thicker and went down to his shoulder blades. Vegita smirk as he transform into Super Saiyajin 4.  
  
Vegita:"Time to send you...TO ANOTHER DEMENSION!!!!" He screamed as Mistress Nine got so afriad that she pissed herself. "Oh fuck." That was Mistess Nine final words as she soon found herself being lift up by Vegita and thorwn to the air about 80 feet. Vegeta charge up his engery and extrened his right arm. He bent his thumb and charge up a blueish engery ball.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, MISTRESS NINE, WELCOME TO SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Vegeta yelled as he unlease the gigntic orb that was Big Bang attack. The ki ball was coming closer to Mistress NIne. "Fuck..." Mistress Nine said as the Big Bang Attack hit her. "AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The long haired girl screamed as she was being rip apart by the engery ball. There was a masstive loud epurtion in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ship  
  
Haruka:"What in the hell was that?"  
  
Michiru:"It sounded like a expotion, and a preety big one too."  
  
Chibi-Usa:"You think Bsnow's okay?"  
  
Hotaru:"Let's find out."  
  
Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, and Haruka went on the deck, only to find Bsnow and Vegeta.  
  
The four girls:"Vegeta?!"  
  
Haruka:"Whatcha doing here?"  
  
Hotaru:"And where's Mistress Slut?"  
  
Bsnow:"Vegita here's because he can."  
  
Vegita:"And Mistress Nine had went to another demension. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------End of Fight 6--------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Yea, I know none of the Sailor Senshi can teleport alone, but IT'S MY FUCKING FANFIC!!! Anyway, until next time folks, see ya! Oh yeah, you can tell the format of the story change a bit cause I was too lazy to edit chapter 1-5. I had edited this chapter only.


End file.
